MATT
by Robster80
Summary: This was written by a fan who asked me to post it up. It's a song fic set after Prom Fight, very dramatic. Matt/Yamato fans, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!


This was written by a friend of mine who asked me to post this. His name's Pluto. You can review it, but rememebr I didn't write this fic.  
  
Robster80  
  
  
  
Matt-   
by Pluto  
  
  
Here's the song you wanted. Takes place after Prom Fight 2, as T.K. dreams about Matt pleaing for forgiveness.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Chorus: woman singing. It's raining.  
My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all the morning clouds up in my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall it reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad.  
  
My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all the morning clouds up in my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall it reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad.  
  
Dear T.K.  
I wrote to you but you ain't calling'  
I left my cell, my pager, and my phone number at the bottom.  
I sent two letters back on the week after the prom  
You must not have got them  
It probably was a problem at the post office or something  
  
Sometimes I scribble addresses to sloppy when I jot them  
But anyways, funk it, what's been up bro, how's Mimi?   
My girlfriend Kari' pregnant too, I'm out to be the father  
If I have a daughter, guess what I'm call her? I'm going name her after mommy  
  
I'm sorry what I did to you and Mimi on that night, i'm sorry  
I had a friend killed himself over some bitch who didn't want a friend going in between them.  
I know you probably hear this every day, but I'm your big brother and I'll always be there for you.  
I even got rid some of the rumors that was going around in school about you and Mimi  
  
I got a room filled of your favorite postors and pictures of you and me, man.  
I like the shit how you stand up to me,and nocked my tooth out.  
  
Anyways, I hope you get this bro, your big brother, Matt  
  
Chorus: Woman singing  
My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all and I can't see at all  
And even if could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall it reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad  
  
Dear T.K.,  
You still ain't called or wrote, I hope you have a chance.  
I ain't mad, I just think's it's funked up you don't answer your brother  
If you didn't want to talk to me outside the prom  
You didn't have to  
but you could at least give me a chance to apologize to you  
Your my little brother, ma. You are only 16 years old.  
I waited in the blistering cold for a chance to apoligize for four hours and ya just said no.  
That's pretty shitty bro, were like best friends, I'm your funking idol, I like you more than Kari does use too.  
  
I hope you're not mad, but I just like being funked with.  
Remember when we made a promise when mom and dad got a divorce, you said if I write to you.  
You would write back. See, I'm just like you in a way.  
I never wanted to live dad neither  
He always fights with mom and yell at her.  
  
I can relate what you're going through in your life  
So when I have a shitty day, I drift away and remember you  
Cause I don't really got shit else, so shit helps when I'm depressed.  
Kari still got a tattoo with your name across her chest  
Sometimes Kari even cuts herself to see how much it bleeds.  
It's like adrenaline. The Pain is such a sudden rush for her.  
See, everything you said is real, and I respect you cause you tell it.  
My girlfriend is jealous cause I talk about you all the time.  
But she don't know what is was like for people like for us growing up.  
You gotta call me bro, I'll be one of the best friends you'll ever loose.   
Sincerely Matt, P.S. We should get back together too.  
  
Chorus  
  
My tea's gone gone cold, I'm wondering why I got of bed at all the morning rain clouds up in my window I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall it reminds me that's not so bad, it's not so bad.  
  
Dear Mr.,  
I'm to good to call or write to my brother Matt.  
this'll be the last letter I ever send you ass!  
It's been six months and still no word. I don't deserve it?  
I know you got my last two letters, I wrote the addresses on them perfect.  
  
So this is my cassette I'm sending. I hope you hear it.  
I'm in the car right now. I'm doing 90 on a freeway.  
Hey T.K., I drank a fifth of vadka, ya dare me to drive?  
You know that song by Phil Collins from "The Air in The Night?"  
About that guy who could haved saved that other guy from drowning?  
But didn't The Phil saw it all then at his show he found him  
That's kind how this is. you could have rescued me from drowning.  
Now it's too late. I'm on a thousand downers now, I'm drosy.  
  
And all I wanted you to do is forgive me.  
I hope you know I ripped all your posters off the wall.  
I love you bro, we could have been a family together as a family. Think about it.  
  
You ruined it now, I hope you can't sleep and you dream about.  
And when you dream, I hope you can't sleep and scream about it.  
I hope your conscious eats at you and you can't breathe without me.  
See T.K., (kari screaming) shut up bitch, I'm trying to talk  
Hey Bro, that's Kari screaming in the trunk,  
But I didn't slit her throat, I just tied her up, See I'aint the person who you think I am  
Cause if she suffocates, she'll suffer more, and then she'll die too.  
We'll gotta go, I'm almost at the bridge now.  
Oh shit, I forgot, how am I suppose to send this out?  
  
(screeching tires, crashing sounds, car splashes into water)  
  
My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got of bed at all the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all.  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but you your picture on my wall it reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad.  
  
Dear Matt,  
I meant to write you sooner, but I've been busy  
You said Kari's pregnant now, how far along is she?  
Look, I'm really flattered you name your daughter after mom.  
I still don't forgive you about that night because you still act like an ass.  
I'm sorry, I didn't let you catch up to me   
Don't think I did that shit intentionally, just to diss  
And what's this shit you say Kari cuts here wrists too.  
I say that shit just clowning, come on, how funked up are you and Kari?  
You and Kari got some issues, Matt, I think you two need some counselin.  
To help you two from bouncing off the walls when you get some.  
  
And what's this shit about us bring our family back together?  
That type of shit'll make me not wank us not to meet each other again.  
I really think you and Kari really need each other.  
Or maybe you just need to treat her better.  
I hope you get to read this letter.  
I hope it reaches you in time.  
Before you hurt yourself, I think that you would be doing just fine.  
If you had relax a little. i'm glad we're brothers, but Matt   
Why are you so mad? Try to understand that I want me and Mimi to be together.  
I don't want you doing some crazy shit  
I seen this one shit on the news a couple of days ago that made me sick.  
Some dude was drunk and drove his dad's car over a bridge  
And had his girlfriend in the trunk and she was pregnant with his kid.  
And in the car they found a cassette but it didn't say who it was to.  
Come to think about it... his name was... it was you.  
Matt...  
  
Wow I wrote so much.  
So that is it the song "MATT" a crossover with DigiMon/Eminem's Stan. I don't any of this crap. Jesus my hands are tired. Have a nice time I should get the real digi disrine by either tonight or tommarrow morning.  
  
  
Remeber, this was doen by someone else, NOt me! -R80 


End file.
